gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Human RPG
Here is a small list of concepts and gameplay mechanics (some fine-tuned from other sources, others completely original, written by me, most taken from the game Too Human) that I would like to see: 1: Infinite character development. a. Remove the level limit, set experience levels using a variable multiplier (shortened to show code necessary to remove limit): IF player_exp = level_exp THEN SET player_level = player_level + 1 SET level_exp = player_exp * 1.25% b. Change skills to utilize and reflect infinite capacity to increase, similar to character levels, but with diminished returns not to under a 5% increase. c. Item generation module to generate items with DPS and stats that reflect character and difficulty level. Side Note: If using the method below, one might also remove general experience completely, and write the code as: SET player_level = skill_points_total 2: Dynamic skill development using the 3 pillars: a. Character archetypes are based around 3 pillars: Strength, Dexterity, Intellect 1.) The Pillar of Strength represents skills that involve stamina, direct defense brute force. 2.) The Pillar of Dexterity houses skills involving accuracy, speed, and stealth 3.) The Pillar of Intellect utilizes skills that require technology, magic, and social study. b. Simply put, if you fight, talk to, sneak around, blow up, sharpshoot, charm, undercut, swindle, or pacify your target, you gain experience for that activity, and everything related to it (in a lesser capacity). c. As a character uses a skill, or fights in a certain style, they will continue to improve within that pillar, the disciplines within that pillar, and the skill itself. Your character improves according to how you play the game. Imagine that every pillar has 4 disciplines, every discipline has 10 skills. For example: 1.) Every time a player uses a Fireball, they increase their experience level in Pillar of Intellect, Discipline of Fire, and the Fireball Skill. 2.) Every time a player lands a critical hit using a melee-based attack, they gain experience in Pillar of Strength, Discipline of Melee Combat, and Skill: Basic Attack. 3.) When a player successfully dodges an enemy ranged attack, they see an improvement to Pillar of Dextery, Discipline of Agility, and Skill: Dodge Ranged Attack Side note: Some people might see infinite skill development as "What happens when you hit 100% in a skill like resistance or dodge, would you be invincible?" Simple answer: No. Long answer: Calculations resulting in damage dealt or damage taken should be made using Offensive and Defensive "dice rolls" determined by player and mob level, with all bonuses regarding attack and defense calculated with each hit, resulting in damage taken by the defender. Additional note: "What about skills that don't require an enemy close by, like stealth? People could take advantage of that ya know" Answer: Lets say someone takes advantage and raises skill like stealth, they could walk right through an entire dungeon, but when it comes time to bring down the blade, or put up the shield, their lax attitude towards combat-related skills might put them down in a hurry and require them to either re-roll, or put some actual work into combat. 3: Dynamic Difficulty Slider: a. By using a difficulty slider that changes the dynamics of the mobs (utility of skills, hitpoints, base damage, and amount of enemies spawned), players can customize how "Epic" they feel, whether every battle is a sweat-breaking, hard-and-fast challenge, or if their character can wipe the enemy horde from the battlefield with jaw-dropping efficiency. b. Allow the option to have the difficulty slider "adapt" to the player, presenting them with adequate challenges based on their success vs. failure rate. 4: Infinite Dungeon Generation a. Instead of designing an entire dungeon from the ground up, design individual dungeon modules (or "rooms") with a common theme. b. By designing rooms that interconnect in semi-random order, it is possible to create entirely unique dungeons in unlimited lengths and combinations. c. Allowing players to visit different "themed" dungeons that dynamically change is a unique way to keep people playing, instead of playing through the same game and storyline over and over. 5. Enemy types (Goblins, Dark Elves and undead, but add some more stuff to the mix.) -Air enemies (necromancers don't really count.) -Ruiner resistant enemies (polarity variant, not ruiner immune, just resistant) 6. Runes, Charms and Loot Runes: Finisher Damage; Finisher Speed; All Stats +2.5% (5% cap); Slide speed; Status effect resistance (reduces duration and effect); Spider Range; Battlecry duration; - Charms: Enfeebling Aura; make Flesh-leech actually be worth using,(have it proc more than once per mission and heal for more than 80 HP); -Enable Charm socketing in weapons and armor. -Add 5 slot pieces. -Enable rune and charm extraction from weapons and armor. (expensive (For both alignments) and might reduce the item's total durability (status points) (for cyber since they're supposed to have less customizable items) as well) -Ability to Forge Weapons and Armor. This would require Raw materials, (new loot category), bounty, and possession of armor or weapon pieces (if you wanted to make the new item look like a given piece you would first have to own the piece in question.) -Actually have epics drop on occasion -In addition to raw materials, add consumables, (Health, Combo, Stat buffs, etc. (possibly mapped to left stick click)) -Enable Item duplication for a cost in bounty and raw materials. /\The above changes would make bounty a FAR more valuable commodity. -Armor set saves. (Ability to quickly change multiple pieces and/or weapons at the same time) -Actually useful epic armor, without scrambled runes (e.g. armor in different pieces, multiple types of runes in a single piece, etc.) 7. Classes and skill trees--- -Skill trees for each class. -Classes: Mage, ranged defender, etc. -Health regen to all classes (limited to 0.5% and only in effect while the player is below 30% hp.) -Include an aptitude system for leveling up (keeping your health maxed with runes would net higher final health upon reaching the level cap than ignoring health bonuses, obviously, this would apply to multiple stats.) -Skill set saves (Ability to save a particular specs and switch between them) -Tinker feature with skill trees, assigning skill points would have to be finalized after a reset. 8. Four Player co-op.--- -More durable enemies would be absolutely necessary, (imagine 4 of any given class destroying a mission) (This would also necessitate a character-to-character cool-down link for certain abilities, (shield spider, certain battlecries, etc.)) 9. Graphics--- -The Ability to cut melee goblins, dark elves and other machines in half with melee / slide attacks. -Show healing amounts on the damage counter -Track highest damage in stats 10. Ideas for Skills--- all of these skills would cap at 10 points plus 4 mastery unless otherwise specified -Bio-Engineer: Idunn's Blessing: Improves regeneration rate per combo level: level bonus + 0.02% per Combo level (this may look like a small number, but if overcapped, (14) that's 0.28% per combo level (at combo 5 that'd be a 1.4% bonus to regen)) -Bio-Engineer: Chemical expertise: Decreases duration and effect of Status effects on you and increases duration and effect of status effects on the enemy: level bonus +4.0% -Bio-Engineer: Siphoning blade: (Group skill) increases chance to steal enemy health proportional to damage dealt: level bonus +0.25% chance, +0.003% siphon (again, seems like a small number, but overcapped it's 0.42% of damage dealt converted to health (a Zerk can currently hit for over 10K, so this would heal for ~420 HP)) -Defender: Desperation: Increases resistances as health is depleted (bonuses are applied every 17% health lost): Level bonus +0.3% per bonus -Champion: Advanced Graviton systems: Increases juggle height and slows enemy descent (does not reduce fall damage): level bonus: +2.5% -Champion: Calculated Blows: (Group Skill) Increases critical strike damage: level bonus +3.0% -Champion: Diffusing Blade: Increases chance to soften enemies (render them vulnerable to critical strikes) by hitting them in the air: level bonus +5.0% -Champion: Gunslinger: Increases ammo and range for pistols: level bonus +1.5% 11. Leaderboards--- - Track highest damage (weekly, monthly, all time) -Track highest DPS (same as above) -Track personal records for leaderboard positions Technomancer (Mage) Approximate Health at lv 50. = 1,690 Bonus +3% proc rate Base Resistances: -15% to all except ballistic, +5% to ballistic -30% Melee and Ballistic +20% resistance to status effects, (except for knockdown) (group bonus) Item State Bonus +15% -Skill concepts: Tier 1: Core Skill (group Skill): Toxic Blade: Increases chance to inflict and damage of poison with melee attacks: level bonus +1.0% Tier 1: Human Ruiner: Storm call: Baldur summons ancient technology to wither his enemies, weakening their defenses: (Softened) Level bonus: Increases radius: +120% Tier 2: Left Branch 1st node: Njord's Wrath: Causes enemies hit with status effects to take additional damage from all sources: Level Bonus: +1.25% Tier 2: Middle Branch 1st node: Whirling Blades: Increases Melee Attack Speed: level bonus +1.0% Tier 2: Right Branch 1st node: Hollow Point Rounds: Increases ballistic damage against polarities: Level bonus +15.0% Tier 3: Left Branch 2nd node: Spider Ability: Thundering blast: Deploys a Missile turret capable of inflicting radiation damage: Level bonus: increases duration: +6.0% Tier 3: Middle Branch 2nd node: Spider Ability: Vampiric sting: Deploys a turret that drains enemies health to replenish your own: Level Bonus: increases Leech +2% Tier 3: Right Branch 2nd node: Spider Ability: Snare Ward: Deploys a mine based spider that roots all enemies in its radius: Level Bonus increases radius and snare duration: +4.0% Tier 4: Left Branch 3rd node: Battlecry: Skuld's Redemption: Increases the effect and duration of status effects on enemies: level bonus: increases duration and effect of status effects on enemies and increases the duration of the battlecry: +3.0% Tier 4: Middle Branch 3rd node: Battlecry: Vali's Burning Rage: (Group Skill) All melee attacks inflict fire damage on enemies: Level bonus: Increases duration: +2.5% Tier 4: Right Branch 3rd node: Battlecry: Force Breaker: (Group Skill) While active, all enemies killed with ballistic attacks explode, inflicting lightning damage on their allies: Level Bonus: Increases duration: +2.5% Tier 5: Left Branch Final node: Retooled Munitions Dispenser: Increases chance of bonus effects occurring on attacks: level bonus +0.5% Tier 5: Middle Branch Final node: Shock storm: Increases chance of emitting a shockwave that electrifies all enemies in its radius with melee hits: Level bonus: +0.75% Tier 5: Right Branch Final node: Piercing shot: Increases ballistic range and rate of fire: Level bonus +1.5% Tier 6: Final node: Spirit of Fenrir Vanguard (Ranged Tank) ~2,200 HP @ lv. 50 -5% slash, pierce and blunt resistance +15% ballistic resistance +25% Ranged Damage, -25% melee Damage +15% Range, Ammo and Reload Speed, -15% attack speed, slide speed & range Can use cannons regardless of alignment, but receives a -10.0% modifier to damage, range and clip size as Human while using one. Left Branch: Ranged Damage Middle Branch: Tank Right Branch: Spider? Tier 1: (Group Skill): Refractive Alloy: Increases chance to completely reflect ballistic damage, enemies hit by reflected damage are EMP'ed. Level bonus: Increases chance: +1.5% Tier 1: Human Ruiner: Wrath of the Deep: Baldur summons the fearsome Kraken to pull his enemies to an early grave, enfeebling them. Level bonus: Increases Radius: +100% Tier 2: Left branch 1st Node: Call of the Einherjar: Increases chance for ballistic shots to ricochet to damage additional targets, lasers penetrate instead of ricochet +1.5% Tier 2: Middle branch 1st Node: Iron Skin: Increases Ballistic resistance: Level Bonus: +0.34% Tier 2: Right branch 1st Node: Improvised Power Source: Killing an enemy will recharge your spider more quickly and increase its duration for the next deployment: Level bonus: +1.0% Tier 3: Left branch 2nd Node: Spider Ability: Beast shredder: Deploys a slug turret that gains damage bonuses based on your remaining health: Level bonus: Increases duration and bonus: +2.5% Tier 3: Middle branch 2nd Node: Spider ability: Shield of the Vanir: Deploys a shield that absorbs a percentage of incoming damage: Level bonus: Increases absorption and duration: +3.0% Tier 3: Right branch 2nd Node: Spider Ability: Skuld's revenge: Deploys an EMP turret that sends out chain pulses: Level bonus: Increases duration and damage: +5.0% Tier 4: Left branch 3rd Node: Battlecry: (Group skill): Hail of Rending: Increases Rate of Fire and Clip size while active: Level Bonus: +3.0% Tier 4: Middle branch 3rd Node: Battlecry: (Group skill): Concussive rounds: Causes all ballistic hits to enfeeble enemies: Level bonus: increases duration: +2.0% Tier 4: Right branch 3rd Node: Battlecry: (Group skill): Battlesong of the Ulfsark: While active, enemies that hit you are EMP'ed: Level bonus: Increases duration: +4.0% Tier 5: Left branch Final Node: Weapon Specialist: Increases Cannon damage: Level bonus +3.0% Tier 5: Middle branch Final Node: Leech guard: Increases chance that all damage taken from a hit will heal the player: Level bonus: +0.25% Tier 5: Right branch Final Node: Nano-Technician: Increases all spider attributes: Level Bonus: +1.0% Tier 6: Final Node: Spirit of Fenrir Berserker 2nd class tree: Lv. 51-100 Tier 1: Left branch 1st node: Requires: Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: Song of the Battle-slain: Increases Finisher attack speed: Level bonus: +2.0% Tier 1: Middle branch 1st Node: Requires: Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: Boosted Repulsor systems: Increases Air melee hang time: Level Bonus: +4.0% Tier 1: Right branch 1st Node: Requires: Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: Lament for the Battle-Slain: Increases Finisher Attack Damage: Level Bonus: +3.0% Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Left branch 2nd Node: Requires: Song of the Battle-Slain Rank 6: Lightweight alloys: ? Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Middle branch 2nd Node: Requires: Boosted Repulsor Systems Rank 6: Aerial Prowess: Increases Air Melee slide speed: Level Bonus: +1.25% Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Right branch 2nd Node: Requires: Lament for the Battle-Slain Rank 6: Sword Storm of Retribution: ? Tier 3: Left branch 3rd Node: Requires: Lightweight Alloys Rank 4: Necrotic shroud: Imbues your spider with a toxic explosive, Creating a toxin poll after explosion: Level Bonus: Increases Duration and damage: +3.0% Tier 3: Middle branch 3rd Node: Requires: Aerial Prowess Rank 4: Impact Damping Field: Improves recovery rate after knockdown and decreases damage taken from all knockdown attacks: Level Bonus: +2.0% Tier 3: Right branch 3rd Node: Requires: Rank 4: Relentless Assault: Increases damage based on kills per second, bonuses are awarded at 0.1, 0.3, 0.5, 1 and 3 KpS: Level Bonus: increases reset time and damage +2.0% & +0.34% Tier 4: Left branch 4th Node: Requires: Necrotic Shroud Rank 6: ? Tier 4: Middle branch 4th Node: Requires: Impact Damping Field Rank 6: Impact Distributor Module: All player knockdown attacks become more effective: Level Bonus: Improves damage and knockback distance respectively: +2.0 & +20.0% Tier 4: Right branch 4th Node: Requires: Relentless Assault Rank 6: Might of the Bear: Increases base strength: Level Bonus: +35.0% Tier 5: All branches, 5th Node: Requires: ?, Impact Distributor Module or Might of the Bear Rank 8: Conditioning: Increases Slide Attack Speed, Damage and Range based on current combo level: Level Bonus: +0.15% Tier 6: Final Node: Fenrir's hunger: Increases Sentient Weapon Speed, Damage and Recharge Rate: Level Bonus: +10.0% Bio-Engineer 2nd Class Tree: Lv 51-100 Left Branch: Priest Middle Branch: Light Tank Right Branch: Melee and leeching Tier 1: Left Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Middle Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Right Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: Enhanced Stamina module: Increases melee attack speed: Level Bonus: +0.75% Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Left Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Middle Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Right Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank Enhanced Stamina Module 6: Leeching influence: Increases chance to inflict enemies with a health leeching debuff: Level Bonus: Increases chance: +0.34% Tier 3: Left Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Middle Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Right Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: Fenrir's Bite: Increases Melee Damage: Level Bonus: +1.5% Tier 4: Left Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Middle Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Right Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank Leeching Influence 6: (Group Skill) Siphoning Blade: Increases chance to siphon enemy health with all attacks, based on damage dealt: Level Bonus: +0.2% chance to siphon, +0.65% to siphon (seems like a small number, but overcapped it's 9.1% of damage dealt converted to health (a Zerk can currently hit for over 10K, so this would heal for ~900HP)) Tier 5: All branches, 5th Node: Requires ?,? or Siphoning Blade Rank 8: Idunn's Blessing: Improves regeneration rate per combo level: Level Bonus: + 0.025% per Combo level (again, this may look like a small number, but if overcapped, (14) that's 0.35% per combo level (at combo 5 that'd be a 1.75% bonus to regen)) Tier 6: Final Node: Fenrir's hunger: Increases Sentient Weapon Speed, Damage and Recharge Rate: Level Bonus: +10.0% Champion 2nd Class Tree: Lv 51-100 Left Branch: Melee Middle Branch: Air Combat Right Branch: Pistols Tier 1: Left Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Middle Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Right Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Left Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Middle Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Right Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: Gunslinger: Increases Ammo and Range with pistols: Level Bonus: +1.5% Tier 3: Left Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Middle Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Right Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: Precision Shots: Increases chance to crit with pistols: Level Bonus: +1.75% Tier 4: Left Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: Diffusing Blade: Increases chance to soften enemies with melee hits: Level Bonus: +0.5% Tier 4: Middle Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: Advanced Graviton Systems: Increases juggle launch height and slows enemy descent (does not reduce fall damage): Level Bonus: 3.0% Tier 4: Right Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: Focused Assault Tactics: Increases damage of Pistols while both are being fired at the same target: Level Bonus: +2.0% Tier 5: All branches, 5th Node: Requires Diffusing Blade, Advanced Graviton Systems or Focused Assault Tactics Rank 8: (Group Skill) Calculated Blows: Improves Critical Strike Damage: Level Bonus: +5.0% Tier 6: Final Node: Fenrir's hunger: Increases Sentient Weapon Speed, Damage and Recharge Rate: Level Bonus: +10.0% Defender 2nd Class Tree: Lv 51-100 Tier 1: Left Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Middle Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Right Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Left Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Middle Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : :Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Right Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Left Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Middle Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Right Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Left Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Middle Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Right Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 5: All branches, 5th Node: Requires Rank 8: (Group Skill) Deperation: Increases resistances as Health is depleted, bonuses are applied every 15% health depleted: Level Bonus: +0.2% per bonus Tier 6: Final Node: Fenrir's hunger: Increases Sentient Weapon Speed, Damage and Recharge Rate: Level Bonus: +10.0% Commando 2nd Class Tree: Lv 51-100 Tier 1: Left Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Middle Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 1: Right Branch 1st Node: Requires Spirit of Fenrir rank 1 and Quick to Anger or Hardened Carbotanium Chassis Rank 1: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Left Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Middle Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 2: Gateway skill, cannot advance down a different branch past the 1st node if this node is taken: Right Branch 2nd Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Left Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Middle Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 3: Right Branch 3rd Node: Requires Rank 4: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Left Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Middle Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 4: Right Branch 4th Node: Requires Rank 6: : : Level Bonus: Tier 5: All branches, 5th Node: Requires Rank 8: (Group Skill) : Level Bonus: Tier 6: Final Node: Fenrir's hunger: Increases Sentient Weapon Speed, Damage and Recharge Rate: Level Bonus: +10.0% Setting Human RPG is a MMORPG set in a fantasy world called Terra, which is the focal point of several different elemental Planes. These Planes are realities representing the elemental forces of Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Life, and Death, and it is at the one point where every one of these Planes intersect with each other that Terra exists. Each Plane is governed by a deity, which is the personification of that elemental force. Through the actions of the Deity of death, the various lesser gods have united in an alliance known as the Storm, for the purpose of invading Terra and gaining use of the intersection of all of their realms. They have begun to harness all the elemental engery and now are opening time ans space rifts. Opposing the Storm within Terra are two factions: the Guardians and the Defiant. The conflict between these two factions serves as another source of tension and gameplay. Players have the role of Ascended, superhuman resurrected warriors whose task is to defeat the forces of the Storm and cleanse Terra forever of the threat of the Storm. The Guardians piously follow the religion of the Vigil, the supreme god of Terra. Ascended Guardians were resurrected by the Vigil after dying at the hands of the God of Death. The Defiant are those who, for cultural, historic, or personal reasons, do not follow the religion of the Vigil and have put their trust in science and technology as a way to conquer the forces of Regulos. They include the Eth (a highly advanced human culture from the south), the Bahmi (descendants of interbreeding between Air spirits and humans), and the Kelari (animistic, cabalistic humans). Ascended Defiant were resurrected through technology based on the study of the soul-structure of Ascended Guardians in an apocalyptic future in which Terra has nearly been consumed by the Storm. Rifts Rifts are areas of elemental instability that represent the intrusion of elemental planes into the land. Once opened, these rifts begin to spawn monsters that proceed to march towards important points on the map. It is then up to players to defeat these monsters and to close the rift. If rifts are left unchecked, the invading monsters will eventually conquer large portions of the map, killing and significantly impairing the players in that area. Players sealing the rift are rewarded for many things including healing, attacking and buffing. The severity and locations of the rifts are entirely dynamic. Rifts of six different types (earth, fire, air, water, life, and death) are possible, and rifts of different types will oppose each other. In addition, Non-player characters hostile to the player may engage rift invaders. Character Customization Each class starts with access to eight different 'souls' and 'pillars' from that calling, which have trees to which they can allocate a number of points gained each level. Soul trees have two levels: branches, which are the specific abilities/bonuses that the player allocates the points to, and roots, which are the soul's base abilities that are unlocked as the player allocates a certain number of points into the branches. The soul system allows players to customize their characters to a high degree. The player chooses three souls from within their calling, and allocates earned points into talent trees for each soul. Players may also keep up to six different soul configurations (called roles), which may be activated whenever the player is not in combat, meaning a player can switch from a healer to a damage dealer as the group needs. Because the player's abilities come from the points allocated in the soul trees, two roles that share no souls will have no abilities or bonuses in common with each other. This allows players a greater degree of versatility than is normally allowed in MMORPGs. These combinations allow players to play multiple roles in PvE, party, and raid gameplay. Physical Appearance Character customization allows players to alter specific aspects of their avatars. Characters may change hairstyles, facial features, height, sex, tattoos, and skin colors during character creation. Once set, these attributes cannot be changed in game. You can also customize the appearance of all armor by applying a coloured dye or by using the appearance of another item. Human RPG features an expansive wardrobe system. If a player finds a particular piece of equipment that pleases them visually, they can equip it in a wardrobe slot that overwrites currently equipped items, visual model. For each wardrobe slot, a player can equip alternate gloves, shoulders, boots, pants, and chest pieces. There are various vanity items that players receive for completing dungeons, quests, or rift events in game. All together, the player can purchase up to five wardrobe slots, with the price of each subsequent slot increasing substantially. Weapons There should be over 12,000 weapons which players could equip to their character. Weapon rarities are common (white), uncommon (green), rare (blue), epic (purple), and relic (orange). Weapons include swords, axes, maces, staves, wands, bows, daggers, and shields. Swords, axes, and maces may also be two handed. Category:RPG